Area 52 (PG3D Campaign Map)
Not to be confused with the PGW Deathmatch map, Area 52. , 5 |music = |previous = Slender Forest|next = School|enemies = 35|released = 2.0.0|theme = }}Area 52 is the 8th level in Pixelated World. Appearance This map has a front area with a fence, 2 offices, a yellow hallway, and a main room with spaceships. Beyond the hangar, contains a small, hallway that contains a storage room, and a morgue full of Alien bodies. Enemies *Orange Slime *Alien *Red Spider *Stalker *Infected Hazmat *Infected Scientist *Gunned Alien Boss *Dark Eyed Alien (old versions) *Alien Professor (current versions) Story After exiting the park through a cave, horrified at what happened inside, Newbie continues looking for Area 52. When he finds it, he goes to the gate and asks if anyone is home. Hidden Coin After the hanger, there is a corridor with strange markings in it. Keep going through this place, until you reach A-52 Red block. Then, go down the path starts in a red room. Follow this and keep going whichever direction the corridor goes. For example, if the corridor turns right, you would go right until you reach a wall. Then you will find the coin. Hidden Gem The gem is on top of the huge UFO in the huge room. Use your Signal Pistol or a grenade Strategy Go to the large room (the area with the 2 UFOs) and shoot enemies as they come in, then move forward when there are a few remaining. To defeat the boss go to the large room, shoot the aliens that accompany it and kill the boss. Trivia *This level seems to be a parody to the infamous Area 51. Unlike the real life Area 51, it is not an airfield * In the hangar room with the spaceships, there is a sort of cable that leads to a set of computers. The computers make a beeping noise similar to a certain heartbeat monitor in the Hospital level. Where the cable goes into the spaceships is a sort of clicking noise combined with beeping as if data was being transported through the cable to the computers for alien information. *School children and faculty would have to pass this area and go into the desert just to reach their school. Gallery HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-22-57-31.png|The Story Comic for Area 52. Screenshot_2014-07-11-16-35-31.png|The first watchtower. Screenshot_2014-07-11-16-35-39.png|The area 52 parking lot. (It shows the jeep from the story comic) Screenshot_2014-07-11-16-35-46.png|The second watchtower. Screenshot_2014-07-11-16-36-22.png|The crashed U.F.O. Screenshot_2014-07-11-16-37-38.png|The Area 52 sign. Screenshot_2014-07-11-16-38-04.png|The gate. Screenshot_2014-07-11-16-38-23.png|The vending machines in the Blue Block lobby. Screenshot_2014-07-11-16-38-44.png|The seats. Screenshot_2014-07-11-16-38-59.png|The Blue Block reception desk. Screenshot_2014-07-11-16-39-24.png|The elevator. Screenshot_2014-07-11-16-39-33.png|One of the two red "corner rooms" Screenshot_2014-07-11-16-39-55.png|The hallway with many doors. Screenshot_2014-07-11-16-40-38.png|The file room. Screenshot_2014-07-11-16-41-19.png|The bloody mirror. Screenshot_2014-07-11-16-41-33.png|The toilets. Screenshot_2014-07-11-16-42-04.png|The U.F.O. Screenshot_2014-07-11-16-42-11.png|A different spacecraft. Screenshot_2014-07-11-16-42-19.png|The computers or control panels. Screenshot_2014-07-11-16-42-37.png|Some large box-like monitors. Screenshot_2014-07-11-16-42-52.png|The Red Block reception desk. Screenshot_2014-07-11-16-43-02.png|The seats and plants. Screenshot_2014-07-11-16-43-09.png|The first part of the yellow hallway. Screenshot_2014-07-11-16-43-24.png|More of the yellow hallway. Screenshot_2014-07-11-16-43-33.png|The room where the coin is. Screenshot_2014-07-11-16-44-15.png|The morgue of dead aliens. Screenshot_2014-07-11-16-44-25.png|The alien X-Rays. Screenshot_2014-07-11-16-44-42.png|The morgue sign. Screenshot_2014-07-11-16-45-36.png|The area 52 old loading screen. Category:Maps Category:Pixelated World Category:Campaign Maps Category:Minigame Maps